Truth be Told
by iNdisiSive-iNnocEnt
Summary: Unmistakably wrong, but feeling so right? why must emotions play with the heart... and destiny change the course of my life? oh what the heck forget it........ so i broke his heart? wanna know why? so there's magic around us..... wanna kno why? (bOo.. . j
1. Default Chapter

Don't Sue ME! I DONT OWN Sailor-moon (sorry for the mistakes people! But thanks for the review!!!! Keep R&R)  
  
Darian slowed to a stop at Crater Street, tapping his fingers impatiently on the wheel. "Damn! I never make this light," Darian complianed. I knew that he wasn't really mad about the light. It was more about the fight we had earlier. We always fight about the littlest things, but those little things ususally end up becoming bigger things to fight about.  
"What's with you Darian?" Beryl Lenore, Darian's new girl-friend asked, sensing Darian's anger. After a few moments without an answer, Beryl blew off some steam. She hated being ignored.  
"What the hell is going on?!" she demanded. I rolled my eyes as she continued with her self-centered angry complain.  
"Nothing," Darian replied irritated by Beryl's voice. What does he even see in her? she's such a rich snob! Okay, so she has boobs, a nice figure, and a somewhat pretty face, if you consider a chunk of makeup more than flesh pretty! A pigeon has a higher IQ than she does, and she's as superficial as they come, kinda like a candy commercial claiming its all natural! Puhlease!  
What am I rambling about? I'm the one who wanted the break, pushing him away because of Sammie's death and the disappearance of-  
  
**** OOPS! Lmbo........ kae. Read on sailor-scouts! ^_^ a special thanks to... lyonnie , lina, and krystal-jade! 


	2. Truth be Told Ch 1

Don't Sue ME! I DONT OWN Sailor-moon  
  
PREVIOUSLY  
. What am I rambling about? I'm the one who wanted a break, pushing him away because of Sammie's death and the disappearance of-  
  
The sudden roar of the car as Darian pressed hard on the peddle and the, " Earth to Serena," from Lita interrupted my thoughts. "Oh," was all I had said as I looked out at the wet street and the thunderous sky reminding me of someone's eyes.  
"Are you okay Rena?" Lita asked worriedly. She's one of my best friends and I knew I could tell her everything, but I've kept distant from her as well as everyone else lately. "I should tell her how I feel," I thought as I looked into her questioning eyes.  
However, instead of confiding in her I smiled and said, "Yea, of course. Why ask?" she looked from Darian's killer face to my fake smile and shook her head in disapproval.  
"OH I dunno. You just seem so. how would you describe this? Distant, quiet, upset, oh and did I mention incredibly fake, meatballhead?" she replied with a spill-everything-going-on look. "You don't hold back do you Lit?" I replied dryly. *scratches head..* " I always try my best!" *SMILE* she replied proudly. *sweat drop. anime style!* "UGH..." "As the saying go spill it or pill it," replied the bubbly blonde dits. (no offense to blondes! I'm sorry. If mina was brunette... I'd absolutely say bubbly brunette dits!)  
"Nothing okay? Well. at least nothing you guys should care about." I said dryly looking into Darian's smoldering eyes reflected in the little mirror.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Darian gritted through his teeth. Everyone looked form me to the once again steaming Darian Shield. I didn't answer, couldn't answer, and I hated myself for that. After a minute passed, Ben reached for the radio and turned it full blast drowning all thoughts and words to be said. That helped break the silence and the erupting words to from, as everyone cuddled in the big van except me. Beryl laid her head on Darian's shoulder while he drove. Mina held Tyler's hands tightly and Lita cuddled neatly into Ben's embrace. I was left with Seiya Williams, and Darian's constant stare. I decided to go and sleep awhile in the back, leaving Seiya alone in his seat.  
"Why had I agreed to go on this trip?" I mumbled. Mina, Ben, Seiya, Darian, Baryl, Lita, and Tyler, and I were all going to a campsite in Misty Mountain, about 145 miles from our home town Shadow Bridge City. This was the reason Darian and I had a fight, I didn't want to come. I remember him asking why and responding back with because of you. It angered him that I wanted a break in the first place, he didn't even know the reason to why I wanted it. But, if he really cared why was he with Beryl, if after all it was only a break?  
I stared at my two best friends happy with their boys. Mina cuddled in the corner with the red-headed-freckled hottie, Ben. And, Lily starring intently into Tyler's brown eyes ready for a kiss, her hands curled into his dirty-blond-spiked hair. The tall red headed Beryl was playing with Darian's ebony black hair with her head on his lean broad shoulders. AS for Seiya the tall, brown-spiked hair, lean mysterious dude, with the warmest brown eyes seemed focus on the storm brewing outside. I was suddenly filled with guilt for leaving him alone, especially since he is my date and boyfriend. Still, I couldn't help but feel angry and jealous seeing Darian with another girl. And, really I don't want Seiya to see me angry right now, especially since he seems to be having problems of his own. But why won't he tell me?  
Frustrated with all these thoughts and different emotions I press my forehead on the window and closed my eyes. And, stubbornly the tears I tried to hold back came pouring out. I thought of Sammie's death, my older brother. Drugs. Overdose. Life. Sammie. Sammie with the drugs he took and the life he lived. Yes, my brother of only 23 years old killed himself. He was my only parent since my parents, or rather his, died. How? I do not know. Now I'm living in with my aunt, a rich bitch, and her two spoiled daughters, best friends to Beryl, also coming to Misty Mountain. However Veronica, bubblebutt, and Karen, her highness, are riding in their own huge camper trailer with their own driver. How pathetic.  
I'm still crying, and for many things. I cry for Sammie, his parents, Darian, and trying to pursue a different life, or just changing me. AS people say in with the new, out with the old. Right, it's harder than they think.  
As I began to think of more things to cry about I feel hands turn me around and embraces me, comforting my beginning sobs. It was Seiya, not Darian. Now wrapped in his arms my face buried in his chest with my hands clinging desperately to his shirt, I began to be at ease. How weird I never felt like this in Darian's arms. But I didn't' want to think about that. I didn't even want to think what my true feelings for Seiya are. Pulling away with my back on his chest, his arms around my waist, I enjoy the silence. At the same time feel uneasy as I spot Darian's stare in the the mirror, I looked away angrily. "Why aren't you the one comforting me.. cradling in my thoughts?"  
"In trouble again? whispered Seiya breaking the silence.  
"Yea, no. ow my brain," I reply about to cry again.  
"Don't cry. I've never seen you cry before." He said quietly.  
"I wasn't crying. Just trying to imitate the rain. that's all." I said with an innocent forced smile as I look up at him.  
"Right, I forgot you do that sometimes. Well, you did pretty good chick. So now imitate it with words. Tell me what's going on. I'm here to listen you know? Kinda my job and well you have to tell me or else I'd be even more worried. And, even angry." Seiya replied with a pout. I laughed, but was angry because he wasn't telling me what's wrong with him ether. So, I didn't know why I had to. Okay, so I didn't ask him but still, I of course had to spill my problems. I knew he would be true to his words especially with the angry part. But, I wasn't giving in easy. I don't even know why I care so much about making him angry.  
"OUCH!" seiya yelped as I elbowed him in the stomach angry because he's angry. Everyone turned to stare, spotting Seiya winced with the pain, yet trying to smile at the same time. He looked really cute there, but I needed to keep my facade.  
"What are you guys gawking at? I know I'm hot but please.. Stop starring." Snapped the angered-elbowed-hottie, Seiya. He seems confused, but humorously pleased to be hit. "Why the hell did you elbow me? One minute I'm hugging and cuddling with you, then WHAM! I get elbowed. That's not fair. I mean if you wanted to play rough you coulda have asked first," he smiled unable to remain angry. Although I knew there was a bruise there.  
  
"Eek!" I squealed as he leaned on me tickling me. He was now on top of me, and I laughing and gasping for a breath of air.  
"Say kiss me," Seiya said with a devilish grin...  
  
ITS REVISED!!!! wOOHHOOOOOOOOOO  
  
******* OMG!!! I hope you guys enjoyed. By the way as you could tell.. the characters are kinda diff. And... Dont worry for all you darian and serena fan! ... they'll be okay! Wellps r&r ^_^ sorry....... Cliff hanger. Man arent I mean?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . say uncle O_o 


	3. Kiss me

**I do not own sailor-moon. SoOO pwease! Pwease dont sue mEE! Remember  
r&r!!  
  
Previously  
"Eek!" I squealed as he leaned on me, tickling me. He was now on top of me, and I couldn't breathe because of the tickling. "STOP! Stop. Seiya! Can't breathe!" I yelled laughing and gasping for breath.  
"Say kiss me," said Seiya with a devilish grin.  
  
"Kiss me!" I screamed.. Unable to breathe anymore. Then suddenly no more tickling.  
"Okay, why not.: smiled Seiya triumphantly succeeding for his apology for the pain I caused him (very little pain at that!) WE kissed long and deep. slow at first, his pace. But, I got impatient and took it to a faster rhythm. Yet, he set the kiss into the slow motion once again. I groaned. surrendering to the slow and deep kiss that revealed secrets of me, of him. I didn't want to admit I liked him too much. That's why I took the chance of the break with Darian. Oh but MMMMM.. Seiya's kisses were no comparison to his kisses. I stopped kissing and so did he, I couldn't stand kissing another, while I imagined another. I realize I was scared. scared to love maybe? NO! I cried to myself that's not it, not at all. I'm not that pathetic. Seiya, sensing my lack of interest asked, "Why? Why keep distancing yourself?"  
Horrified, and confused by what he said I put my arms around his neck and said, " I don't know." I go back to when we met. I remember feeling as if I knew him. I could feel he was different, like me. but, no that can't be. I'm the only one that made it out of that fire. NO. he can't be like me. I have no family, I was made different. Imprinted by two crescent moon on the left hand corner of my back. It symbolized what I am, who I am. Some type of super human, build with super-natural strength, and powers undiscovered. I remember, Seiya being the only one to equal up with my strength or even be stronger than I was. I was afraid of that because what if he was to use me as did many before him? "Yeah, you do. So tell me." He whispered back breaking into my train of thought. "I can't. I can't tell you. At least not right now. Besides how 'bout you? I k now something's up. And, you won't say." I replied angry once more. "You do know about something. You can feel it. Just let yourself .... go." ".." Think serena! You're smart. well... okay so that's not completely true. But still... I'm witty. EH.. right? Yet, I couldn't say n/e thing.. I felt like I knew him, but from where? "Seee you fe-" I kissed him. silencing him. And, when it was over.. he was quiet. So was i. He was angry.. I knew he was but he tightened his hold instead of pulling away.  
"I'm not mad Rena. Well, a bit mad, I guess. But I'm mostly confused, worried, and definitely scared. For you. As well as for me," He said then added, "I've never kissed anyone like that before, never understood anyone through a kiss." Then began to laugh. " All this sweet stuff it's making me hungry. Takes a lot of energy to share sentimental crap you know?"  
*sweat drop* "Yea. I noticed. Man you're corny."  
*scratches head* "Personally... I'd like to drop it. My head hurts."  
"okay.. dropped."  
I'm happy he understood this thing between us isn't serious, just a relationship that doesn't tie us down to one another. This relationship is the kind 15 year olds have, I like you, and you like me. unlike the deeper relationship involving love. at least, I hope not. I snuggled deeper in his arms and feel asleep.  
SEIYA  
I looked at the sleeping Serena in my arms. It felt good having her back on my front, her head rested on my shoulder, and my arms securely wrapped around her waist with her tiny hands covering mine. Everything about her felt so right. Why couldn't she feel the same? I would never want to release her warm-cuddling body, but I knew that this wouldn't last Everyone I ever loved or cared about have ether betrayed, died, and abandoned me. They always disappear one way or another, I thought gloomily. I think back to my childhood unlike any other. When I was of the age five or six years old, men with white coats and fake smiles ran test on children like me. we were the sub-species of human, our supernatural strength, intelligence, and special abilities worried the scientist who acted as our friends.  
The were scared of the possibilities of the stronger and smarter sub- species taking over their world. WE could learn and know everything by just flipping through a book. And, always score 100% in any test if we had wanted to. Even as a young child I knew this, I could always tell when someone was lying. The only gift given by birth that none of the other children had. . That, I made sure of.  
However, one frightening day a fire had started at the building all of us children were kept. I believe this too was an action of a very worried scientist who finally decided to kill us all, including the scientist who had ran test on us. I remember all the children running to the windows, hoping to live by jumping out. I remember the aroma of burning skin as the children struggled to tame the fire gnawing away at their skin. They were like me, but also different, they were probably smarter but panicked when danger struck. Unusual, for children like us. We were quicker and smarter during the most dangerous times. Yet, the fire seems to have triggered a frightening area of all our lives. I can't seem to remember what, but I know that I was afraid not of the fire, but the memory it brought. I remember the scientist chanting, even while the fire burned their flesh, hair and soul. That fire...  
  
**Moowahaha!! Cliff hanger. Yea yea... R&R and I'll keep writing everyday. ^_^ 


End file.
